Player to Gentleman
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Edward Cullen is the towns player. His best friend Bella Swan hated what he became, and hasn't talked to him in 2 years. When they see each other again will they become friends. Or more?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the twilight charecters!!

Ch.1 The pervert himself

BPOV

I was walking to my class. The halls were empty because the whole school was in the gym celebrating our victory. Ugh! I hate baseball, and I hate the team captain even more. Edwar freaking Cullen, AKA the boy that hooks up with girls and then forgets their name the next morning.

He was pretty good at baseball but his rep dissmissed every good thought about him. From my head anyway. Every other girl except my 2 best friends Alice and Rosealie were falling all over him. Of course Alice was his sister, but Rosealie didn't like him at all and was dating his older brother Emmett.

I had been friends with Emmett, Rosealie, Alice and Rosealie's twin brother Jasper before any of them got together, and belive it or not, we used to hang out with Edward to, before he started acting like a jerk. My father was Carlisle's buisness partner, so he brought them all over and we became friends.

It had been 2 years since I even talked to Edward, and He didn't even remeber me now.

I started hanging up posters anouncing the dance, I still had most of them in my arms when someone crashed into me sending the posters flying. I landed on my back, my head had hit the floor, but it didn't hurt to much. The person that crashed into me was lying on top of me. My heart stopped. The pervert himself.

EPOV

I was running around the corner, I went to dump my books in my car and I was now running back to the gym. Just as I turned the corner I crashed into someone and papers went flying everywhere. I heard a thud as we hit the floor and I ended up on top of her. She was very pretty, she had waist long brown hair with flecks of red in it and a VERY nice figure. She opened her eyes and I noticed they were a deep chocolate brown. I smiled and she pushed me off of her.

I stood up at the same time as her, and extended my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" I smiled.

"You already know who I am. Or you used to." She bent down and started picking up the posters completely ignoring my hand. I let it fall to my side, and frowned. I already knew who she was? She started down the hall way toward the gym.

"Wait!" I ran up to her. "What do you mean I already know you, you don't look familliar?" I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"It's not my fault if you have a horrible memory!" She snapped and strode into the gym. My mouth fell open. Did she just insult me? I had to see her again. But it will have till wait untill after my dad's buisness partner and his daughter came for dinner tommorro night.

BPOV

I was wearing a red dress that showed alot of skin, but Alice and Rose forced me into it. About a year ago I had a growth spurt so I wasn't short anymore, and Alice kept saying I now had a great figure and dressed me in clothing that showed that. I had to go to Carlisle's house for dinner tonight with my dad, the only person I wasn't looking forward to seeing was Edward.

We arrived at the house at 7 and and Alice greeted me at the door. She didn't stop talking the whole way to the dining room. I sat next to her and we started making arrangments to go to a club tommorro night.

Alice went to help Esme, her mother in the kitchen. I sat starring at my plate not truely paying attention. I heard someone sit next to me but didn't even look up. I froze when I felt their hot breath on my neck.

"Good to see you again." I turned and came face to face with Edward Cullen. He smiled at me and his green eyes were filled with reconization. "Bella." He grinned as he said my name proving that he remembered. I had a bad feeling, something was going to happen that I wouldn't like, and seeing Carlisle and my father smiling at us and whispering confirmed my fears.

Charlie's POV

"Well if you look at that." Carlisle whispered at me. I turned, Edward and Bells seemed to really be getting along. I smiled.

"You know they would make the cutest couple." I whispered back. "Unfortunatly Bella is pretty shy."

"Well we could help them." He burrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "I got it! You and Bella should come on our trip to Paris with us."

"That could work. But I don't know if Bella would agree." I frowned.

"Goodness Charlie are you the parent or not? Just say there's no one she can stay with." He chuckled.

"Good idea. I'll get her to start to pack tonight. When are we leaving?"

"Saturday. That way they won't miss any school since it's a three week holiday."

"Perfect."

We both glanced at them, Edward was grinning but I couldn't Bella's face. They seemed to be getting along though.

EPOV

I grinned at Bella. I hadn't talked to her for 2 years and she was definatly gorgeous now. The last time I talked to her she was shorter with frizzy hair and braces. She grew her head was up to my chin now and her hair was silky and looked like the sofest thing you'd ever touch. Her braces were gone revealing glistening white teeth.

"What are you starring at?" She hissed. I looked down quickly and blushed.

"Nothing."

"Oh my god. Did the famous Edward Cullen just blush?" I could hear the sarcasem in her voice. She got up and told her father she would be right back. I followed her.

"Bella!" I had to run to catch up with her. She spun around with her hands on her hips looking furious.

"What do you want Cullen?" I winced. Me and Bella used to be best friends. Even when she hung out with Alice I was always there.

"You hate me don't you?" My question was barly more than a whisper. I just starred at my feet waiting for the yes, but she didn't answer. I looked up. Her face was torn between anger and pain. It was silent for a moment then she took a step forward and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I never truely hated you." She whispered. A smile lit up my face and she smiled back.

"Friends again." I held out my hand. This time she didn't ignore it.

"Friends." She agreed. We walked back together laughing as we talked about how we used to bug Alice by hiding her clothes. When we got back everyone was starring at us.

"What?" We said at the same time causing us to laugh again. Alice looked shocked, I knew Bella hated me before, but she obviasly missed being friends with me. We sat next to each other and talked about our new friends.

"You remember the Hale twins?" She just finished telling me about a girl named Angela that went shopping with her and Alice. I nodded remembering how they used to hate us. "Well we're all friends now, in fact Alice is dating Jasper, and Emmett is dating Rosealie."

"What? But they hated us!"

She laughed. "They used to, but Rose was partnered with me on a project last year and we became friends. And then she brought Jasper to hang out with us and he's pretty cool. In fact he's pretty cute now, but I'd never do that to Alice."

"Really?"

"Man, you missed alot!" We broke out laughing at this.

"Now that we're friends again you should come watch me play baseball sometime. Then we can hang out afterwards."

"That sounds cool. I can Alice and Emmett to bring Rose and Jasper. You'll love them."

I nodded, but only because I wanted to make her happy. It worked cause she grinned at me. The night went by fast. It was great talking to Bella again. She didn't change at all, and I could easily make her blush. I waved at her before she got in her car and turned to see Alice with her arms crossed.

"What did you do to Bella? She hated you before you followed her out of the room!" Alice was furious.

"I didn't do anything. I just didn't like the fact that she was snapping at me when we used to best friends, so we're friends again Alice. Chill." I tried to walk past her.

"Edwar Cullen do you really think I believe that!"

"You don't have to but it's the truth." I walked away. She looked stunned. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. When I got to my room and dug through a box of my old stuff till I found my old cell phone. I found Bella's number and and called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Eddie. What's up?"

"2 things. Don't ever call me Eddie, and I was wondering if you needed a ride to school tommorro."

"Sure. I'm almost out of gas anyway. So did Carlisle tell you what Charlie told me?"

"Not yet. What did he say?"

"We're coming with you on your trip to Paris."

"Really? That's great, it'll be like old times!"

"Yeah, well I gotta finish my homework, but I'll see you tommorro. K?"

"Sure. Bye Bella."

"Bye." I hung up and was about to put the phone away when something caught my eye. It was an old scrap book Bella gave me for my birthday a few years ago. I picked it up, the cover had the words friends forever in bright green letters. I took it to my bed and sat down to look at the pictures. There was pictures from when we were in Kindergarden all the way up to the first year of high school. I smiled at the pictures. As I got to the last page there was a piece of paper wedged in the pocket I pulled it out.

My jaw dropped when I read it. It was a note from Bella saying she had a crush on me. I had never noticed it before and mabey if I did, I wouldn't have ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 It was only a dream.

BPOV

I positive this was a dream. Mostly because Edward was there and I knew he was at his house. I was walking up to him, he had his back to me. Once I got closer I saw my English partner Jessica Stanly, and they seemed to be sucking each others face off. Mabey this wasn't a dream? Jessica turned an smirked at me. Edward turned now and gave me a grin.

"Do you hate me now?" He smirked and Jessica started laughing. I ran from them and collided with Renee.

"Why my little slut has returned." She smirked and slapped me across the face. I woke up breathing deeply. It was only a dream. Renee wouldn't come back. I hadn't seen her since I was six.

Flashback

A six year old Bella was running around the yard laughing, while a six year old Edward chased after her.

"Bella no fair you know you're faster!" Edward yelled.

"Not my fault!" Bella laughed but slowed down any way. Once Edward was close enough she jumped on top of him. They fell to the ground laughing.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Renee came running outside looking livid. But then she noticced Edward and put on a fake smile. "Hello Edward, Isabella has got to come inside now, but she'll see you tommorro."

"K. Bye Bella!" Edward waved before running across the street to his house. Renee grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her inside.

"Mom, you're hurting me!" Bella tried to pull her arm away but Renee tightened her grip. She dragged her to the kitchen and slapped her across the face. Bella gasped and fell to the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever tell anyone I hit you or it will get worse! Little slut!" Renee took out a small knife and cut Bella across the shoulder. Blood stained her shirt and Bella cried out in pain. She never told anyone what Renee did but luckily Charlie got a divorce with her and she moved to Europe leaving her here.

End of Flashback.

I got in the shower but not before noticing the large scar on my shoulder. I shuddered at the memory and let the hot water relax my stiff muscles. 30 minutes later I got out wrapped a towle around myself and went to find something to wear. I chose a pair of skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt. After slipping on some ballet flats I ran ou the door and waited for Edward. He got here a few minutes later. I smiled and got in the front seat.

"Morning Bella." He grinned at me. I thought I felt my heart melt but I ignored it. I grinned back.

"Good morning."

"Are you packed for the paris trip?" I knew he was just trying to make small talk.

"Yep, you?" I smirked.

"Yep." We laughed. Even when we were little it took little to make us laugh. We arrived at school and Edward walked me toward the cafeteria since we both had a free period in the morning.

"Yo Edward!" The rest of the baseball team was walking toward us. I turned to leave but Edward grabbed my arm. I heard a whistle behind me, so I turned. "Woah Edward, why do you always get the babes." He winked at me and I gagged mentally.

"Dude Bella's a friend." Edward looked mad. I was shocked, I thought he would lie to save his rep.

"Well in that case mabey she would like to hang out with me after school." He winked again.

"I would love to." Edward looked shocked, but I hadn't finished. "It should be as fun as jumping through a stack of needles." Edward and 5 other guys I didn't know laughed.

"Come on Bells, I'll walk you to class." Edward gestured toward the door and I gladly left. "So you want to go to the party tonight with me? You don't have to, I just thought we could go as friends."

I laughed as he struggled to find words that wouldn't offend me. "Okay I'll go. Where is it?"

"My house. You can come early if you want. Alice will be overjoyed." He smirked knowing what Alice would do.

"Great, time to play Bella Barbie." I rolled my eyes and we burst out laughing.

EPOV

The party was pretty good, but my eyes were on Bella. Alice had done a great job, she was wearing a jean mini skirt and a white T-shirt. Come to think of it she never shows her shoulders. She was talking to Alice and Jasper, with a glass of water in her hand. Alice on the other hand was drinking a fruity drink.

Shake it by metro staition was playing and alot of girls were asking me to dance. But I turned them down. There was only one person I wanted to dance with, but she only wanted friendship. I drank alot that night, mostly because I was mad at myself because I lost my chance with Bella when I became a jerk. The last thing I remember was talking to Bella who had finally loosened up and was having the same fruity drink Alice had.

I woke up the next morning with a huge head ache. I groaned and someone moved beside me. Oh god Bella was going to kill me when she found out about this. I put my hands over my eyes not wanting to know who it was. I probally just lost Bella's friendship.

The girl next to me groaned. I didn't open my eyes. What if was Jessica, she would spread the news in a heartbeat and it would surely reach Bella. My best excuse is I was very drunk, but I din't know if that was something she'd care about.

"Edward!" The girl sounded hoarse and surprised? I thought I knew the voice. I opened my eyes and the almost popped out of my head when I saw who was with me. Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The truth at last

EPOV

"Bella?!" My head was spinning. What had happened last night? I was so confused. "What happened?" I had my hand on my head trying to sooth my head ache, it didn't help.

"I don't know! I was really drunk last night. I remember us talking but the rest is blank." She had her hands over her eyes. "Charlie is gonna kill me!"

"I won't tell. I promise." I opened my eyes when I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Thanks Edward." She whispered. I hugged her back never wanting to let go. It was a mistake last night but part of me wished it wasn't.

Bella got up and went to my bathroom. I rubbed the sides of my temples to clear my head. Was I really falling for Bella? I liked her when we were younger but that was just a little crush. It some how felt stronger now. I shook my head. I couldn't fall for Bella. Sure we were friends but she hated my guts. I had to get her out of my head. But I couldn't. I remembered how she felt in my arms, I had felt a surge of electricity from her touch, but I liked it.

Then something struck me. Her shoulder had a strange white scar. I wonder how long she had that? Had someone hurt her?

A rage built up in my chest as I thought of someone hurting my Bella. Wait... My Bella? Did I really think that? I was confused, my head spun and I remembered the note she had written to me. I read it so many times that I knew it by heart now. I could hear her voice in my head, like in the movies when the person who wrote the letter spoke unseen.

'Edward, I didn't know how to tell you this in person so I wrote this. I really like you. I'll understand if you don't think the same way, but I had to let you know. I hope it's not to awkward. Bella.' I groaned. Why couldn't I have found that earlier so I didn't mess everything up! I checked the time. Shit it was noon and we had to be at the air port by 1.

"Bella, we have to go grab your bags or we'll miss the flight!" I hurried to get dressed and grabbed the 2 leather suitcases on my floor.

"Coming!" Bella came running out in the same outfit she was wearing last night. We drove to her house in silence. It was alittle awkward seeing I know she doesn't like me that way. She ran inside as soon as the car parked to get her bags.

BPOV

I can't believe that happened! Edward doesn't like me like that! I argued with the part of my brain that was wishing he did. I changed quickly and grabbed my bags. It was 12:15 and it was twenty minute drive to the air port. At least we would make it.

We drove once again in silence. When we got to the air port he seemed to have a sparkle in his eye. I shrugged and we walked to the private jet our families shared. Before we entered someone stopped us.

"Excuse me sir and madam but are you Mr Cullen and Miss Swan?" We nodded and the guy smiled. "Your fathers wanted me to tell you that since Miss Cullen invited the young Hale twins that you will be traveling on a different jet. If you'll follow me please." He walked in a different direction. I glanced at Edward. He shrugged and we followed.

The jet we were taking was pretty nice. And since we would be on it for the rest of today and tommorro, that was a pretty good thing. A quick glance around showed a small bar and snack counter, a small but elegant bathroom, and a door to the left that lead to the bedroom. The guy left and we decided to watch a movie. We both got a glass of coak and we popped popcorn. The tv was built into the wall and the movies were programmed into the tv. We watched 3 movies before we got board. Edward left to take a nap and I turned to Much music.

I was watching the music video burning up when Edward walked back out. His shirt was off showing his muscular chest. It took all my stregth not to stare.

"Who are they? They're pretty good." He sat down next to me and watched the end of the video.

"The jonas brothers. I can lend you my cd's if you want to hear their other songs." I didn't take my eyes off of the tv screen.

"Sure. I'm going to take a shower." He walked out and I turned back to the tv. I was so confused. I couldn't be falling for Edward could I? Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up, Edward was there with a concerned look.

"Bella what happened to your shoulder?" Oh shit! He saw my scar!

"Umm, well." I didn't know what to say.

"Bella you can tell me. I can help."

"Remember the night when my mom dragged me inside for dinner." He looked shocked but nodded.

"That was the night you jumped on me for being so slow." He chuckled.

"Renee cut me." I whispered this hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What?! That's why you never show your shoulder!" I nodded and before I could stop him he had his arms around me. I felt my heart melt at his touch. Crap, I really was falling for him! "I'm so sorry Bella! I shouldn't have left I should have pretened Charlie invited me for Dinner or something, then she wouldn't have-"

"Edward, we were 6 years old. You didn't know any better." I smiled at him. He tightened his grip on me.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again!" I hugged him back now. He was truely the best friend in the world. "Bella." His voice was different... nervous? I pulled back so I could see his face. He was leaning toward me. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. I was so shocked I didn't respond. He pulled away after a few seconds. My eyes were closed and I stayed in the same positon.

I heard him whisper sorry and that made me open my eyes. He looked ashamed of himself like he thought that I would be angry. I pulled his face back to me and kissed him. He didn't respond at first, probally from shock like me, but after a while he hugged me closer and kissed me back. My hands knotted in his hair and his grip tigtened on my waist.

When we pulled apart we were gasping for air. He smiled at me and I smiled back. The rest of the night we stayed on the couch in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Renee returns

BPOV

I was in heaven in Edward's arms. Even when he became a toatal jerk I never stopped liking him. We fell asleep with my head on his chest and his arms around me in a protective way. I was so caught up in happiness that I didn't remember that we were going to Paris, where Renee currently lived.

I woke up when I felt Edward's lips on my neck. When I groaned I felt his breath close to my ear. "Morning Beautifull." I sighed.

"Morining." I smiled and kissed him before going to take a shower. I let the hot water relax my tired muscles. I changed in the bathroom and left my hair wet not bothering to dry it. When I came out Edward was sitting listening to one of my Jonas Brothers CD.

"You know they are very good." He commented as Just friends came to an end. I laughed and went to sit next to him. We listened to the song when you look me in the eyes and he leaned in during the second chorus to whisper in my ear. "I quite like this song." I smiled and kissed him, before resting my head back on his chest. We listened to three more songs before Hello Beautifull came on. When the cd ended we were kissing again.

The Jet landed at 3. We walked hand in hand to the everyone else. I saw them all look from me to Edward to our linked hands. We smiled but didn't say anything. We took 2 limos. Carlie Carlisle and Esme took one and everyone else took the other. Edward looked uncomfortable sitting with 2 people that hated him and 2 that were related to him but hardly talked to him anymore. It was silent for a while, I squeezed Edward's hand to reasure him. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. That seemed to do it.

"Edward is that really you?" Alice looked really confused.

"Umm yeah." Edward gave her a confused look.

"But you usually would like start a make out session right infront of our eyes." Emmett was probally the only one who wasn't afraid to say this. Edward blushed.

"Thanks Emmett." He rolled his eyes and we all burst out laughing.

"It's good to have you back bro." Emmett stuck out his fist and Edward punched it. I never understood why guys did this. We made it to the hotel, and Edward was one of us again. He got along well with Jasper and Rosealie, and Alice and Emmett seemed to forgive for everything. We checked into the hotel and called our beds.

We all went to get lunch. Edward sat by me and was able to talk easily to us. He wanted to everything he missed and were glad to tell him. We talked for a few minutes before the waitress came. She took one look at Edward and quickly started to flirt.

"Hi, I'm Jenny and I'll be your server how can I help you?" She winked at Edward and everyone went quiet to see what would happen.

"We'll just have a large pepperonie pizza. Is that okay guys?" Everyone was starring open mouthed at him. He didn't even attempt to flirt with the waitress. He winked at me and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Alice giggled and said it was fine. The waitress stomped away, clearly angry that he didn't dump me and flirt with her.

"Edward, you didn't flirt! I'm so proud!" Alice jumped up and ran over to hug her brother.

"Alice get off me!" We all laughed. The pizza came as well as 6 coaks. We finished by 7 and walked back to the hotel.

"Bella we're going to the movies. You coming?" Alice was bouncing on her feet.

"Sure. But I'll meet you there, I'd like to take a shower." She shrugged and they all left except Edward.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No it's fine, I'll be there in an hour." He nodded and left. My shower was quick and I dried my hair and chose out a simple outfit. Then I ran out the door and into the street. As I ran I crashed into someone and fell on the street.

"Well, well if it isn't my little slut." I froze I knew that voice. I looked up and my eyes widened with fear. There she stood, an evil smirk on her face. Renee.

EPOV

"Shouldn't Bella be back by now?" I was pacing clearly worried.

"Yeah, we should go look for her. But I'll call first." Alice pulled out her phone and dialed Bella's number. "Hey Bella!... What!?... We're on our way back don't open the door! We have a spare key...I'll get him to explain on the way there...Bye."

"What's wrong."

"Bella said she ran into Renee. She sounds panicked but I don't understand why she-" I didn't hear the rest I was already running out of the theater.

"Edward wait up!" I didn't listen. I was back at the hotel and in our room in a matter of minutes. I searched the suite and found Bella curled up in a ball crying. I scooped her up in my arms and let her sob into my shirt.

"Shh, Bella it's okay. I won't let her hurt you." I held her tightly while she cried. Everyone else ran in with panicked and confused looks on their faces.

"Bella what's wrong?!" Alice was at our side in seconds. She looked at me and I nodded.

"Renee gave me this when we were younger." She pulled back her sleeve and showed them the large white scar. Their faces went white as Bella explained what had happened.

"Don't worry Bella we won't let her hurt you." Everyone nodded in agrrement and Bella smiled.

"Thanks guys." Not long after that she fell asleep in my arms. Unfortunatly we didn't know what Renee had planned and no one else could sleep in fear of losing Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 gunshot

BPOV

Edward wouldn't leave myside for the past few days. He even waited outside the door when I went to the bathroom. I knew he was worried but it was sort of annoying. He decided to take me to some fancy pants place for dinner to make it up to me. I was wearing a baby blue silk dress that went down just below my knees, and a pair of high heels Alice forced me to wear. When I walked out of my room with Alice behind me Edward's jaw dropped.

"Wow, you look... wow." He gulped and blushed. Everyone laughed. I linked my arm with Edward's and we left. I noticed his cheeks were still pink as he opened the passenger door to the car for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I put on a fake accent and he rolled his eyes, but chuckled anyway. On the way there we had a contest to see who could do the best accent. He won scottish and french, but I won jamacan and spanish. We were crying from laughing so hard by the time we got to the restraunt. We sat at a table in the back and we talked the whole time when we weren't chewing or drinking. Right before we left a waitress tripped over some guys stuck out leg and spilled the water all over me.

The poor girl looked so embarressed that I forgot to get mad and helped her up throwing a dark look at the guy that tripped her.

"I'm so sorry." She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's fine." I smiled at her then went to the bathroom to clean up. I was almost completely dry when I heard a sound behind me. I felt someone's hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I noticed that there was another door in this bathroom and I was dragged out of it. It lead outside and who ever had me stuffed me in a car and sped off. I cried, my shoulder was stinging and when I looked at it my usually white scar was a deep red. It wasn't bleeding just stinging. It felt like it was trying to tell me something. Just then I noticed who was driving.

EPOV

I waited for Bella. 5 minutes had passed when I saw someone creep into the bathroom. I got up and waited by the door. I could hear what sounded like a struggle. I made up my mind, I opend the door, it was completely empty. I saw the other door swing shut and ran after who ever left. I saw Bella being shoved into a car but before I could get there the car sped off. I tried to follow it but by the time I was in my car I couldn't see it at all.

The next 2 days were torture. Alice was crying, Jasper was comforting her, Emmett was pacing and Rose was sitting by the phone waiting for the police to call with news. Me? I sat there doing nothing. It felt like something had died inside of me. I couldn't bear to lose her, but untill we got news there was nothing I could do.

The phone rang, everyone froze. Rose picked it up. "Hello?... He's right here hold on." She passed me the phone. I took it.

"Hello?"

"Edward Cullen correct?" It was a male's voice. Horse but threatining.

"Yeah."

"Listen carefully. I've got your dear Bella with me and so far she's ok. But if you ever want to see her again meet me at the address I text to you ALONE. Bring one person or tell one person and it's bye bye Bella." He hung up. Tears were falling down my cheeks, when I realized that everyone was watching me.

"What is she dead!? Or in the hospital!? Or-"

"Alice calm down, they just haven't found her yet." I lied. My phone rang and I read the text quickly. I snapped my phone shut pretending to look disgusted. "Some girl back home. She 's been calling for days and she won't believe that I'm with Bella." I grabbed my coat. "I'm going for a walk."

**2 days ago**

BPOV

I was shoved into a room with a small bed and no window. I heard the door lock behind me and stumbled to the bed. Renee found me and there was some man with her now to. Before shoving me in here they both slapped and pushed me. I fell on a broken beer bottle and now had cuts all over my arms and legs. The blood stained my dress which now was ripped at the bottom and sides. I felt a searing pain in my side but I couldn't look at it, afraid of what I would see.

The next day I was slapped punched cut and insulted. They threw words my way like slut, bitch, whore etc. I now had bruises along with the cuts and red marks all over my skin. My side was in the most pain, I finally gave in and looked at it. There was a huge cut still bleeding that I could do nothing about, while Renee was watching. So I let it bleed for the rest of the day. They didn't feed me and I was now starving.

Once I got to that small room I ripped off the bottom of my dress so it now looked fit for a slut. I tied it around my waist so it would slow down the bleeding. The simplest touch to the cut sent searing pain through my body. The next day was the same. I bled worse and bruised worse and wasn't fed. Late in the afternoon, I'm not sure what time, I was dragged to an old warehouse that looked completely desserted.

The man took out a phone and was talking to someone when Renee dragged me into the building. She had a large purse with her and was holding it tightly. It was very dark when I heard the door open and the man turned on the light in the room. Then he walked back out and into a different room. Renee followed and I thought I heard him say wait for my signal, I'll yell, before she came back in.

An hour or more passed when I heard someone enter the building but I couldn't see who it was.

EPOV

I walked to an old ware house and entered. Some guy smirked at me and gestured me to follow him. I did but only to get to Bella. He lead me into a small room with what looked like a window but I knew it was a 2 way mirror. In the other room Bella was on the floor. Blood was all over her dress and there were bruises and cuts all over her body.

"We thought you'd like to see her one last time." The guy was smirking at me. I couldn't hold in my rage I punched him in the jaw and ran into the other room. Bella's head shot up when she heard the door. She smiled when it was me but Renee looked furious. "Now, hurry!" The male was behind me I turned planning on punching him again, but as I pulled back my fist I heard the worst noise imaginable. A gun shot and a gasp of pain. I turned, Bella's shoulder was drenched in blood and it was dripping down her arm.

"Bella!" I ran to her side. Tears pouring down my cheeks. Renee and the male ran off leaving her to die. I wanted badly to chase them and hurt them but Bella needed me. I pulled out my phone and called Alice. While it rung I whispered urgently to Bella. "Bella, stay with me, Bella!"

"Hello?"

"Alice get to the ware house now! Bella's been shot!"

"What!? Tell her to hang on we're on our way!" I hung up the phone and cried while begging bell not to leave me. Her eyes shut but I could hear her pulse.

"I love you." I whispered. A tear fell from my eye and landed on her cheek.

"I love you to." My eyes opened to see Bella crying with. She leaned forward and kissed me before her head fell to the floor as she passed out. I held her hand crying, and praying that she would make it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Love and recovery

EPOV

I stayed with Bella while she was in the hospital. It's been 3 days and she didn't wake up I cried alot when no one was around which was at night because I wouldn't leave. She hardly moved, just her chest moving up and down proved to me that she was alive. The bullet had been removed and she was stitched up, but the worst part was her side.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I removed the belt like thing she had tied around her waist. I gasped causing everyone else to look as well. We were in Alice's porshe and Bella was in my arms as we drove to the hospital. Alice broke into tears when she saw what I saw. It was a deep cut still bleeding and I could see the glass still in it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I had started crying again when I felt an arm grip my shoulder. It was the doctor. He had pity in his eyes and I knew he had bad news.

"Edward.." Oh god it must be bad he always called me Mr Cullen! "Bella will recover but she has slipped into a coma. We don't know how long it will last but she'll be able to hear you." He smiled than left me alone. I found myself praying alot lately, begging god to spare her.

A few days passed. I talked to Bella. She didn't move though I knew she heard me. I cried a lot lately always carefull where my tears fell. Alice and Jasper were there almost as much as I was. I met Angela who came as soon as she heard. She even hugged me. But all and all Bella still didn't get up.

3 weeks later

It was black outside. I sat at Bella's side whispering to her. The doctor had told me she was recovering but slowly. As I whispered I made the mistake of looking at her bandaged shoulder. Everytime I saw it I broke out in tears. This time it was worse, I didn't bother to move away and a tear fell and landed softly on her cheek. What happened next startled me.

As the tear hit her cheek I felt her hand tighten in mine. A smile spread on her lips and she opened her eyes slightly.

"Bella?" I was surprised at the sound of my voice. I didn't wait for her to answer I kissed her with need. I hadn't felt her lips on mine in over a month and I missed it. When I pulled away a tear rolled down my cheek and she wiped it off. "I love you Bella."

"Love you to." She smiled. She took her hand away from my cheek but I grabbed it and held it there.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered. She took my hand in hers.

"Never." I kissed her again and she kissed me back. It was the best kiss we ever shared, a welcome back kiss. Bella pushed herself to one side of the bed and patted beside her. "You look tired." She whispered I was, so I got in the bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her head on my chest. We both fell asleep like the the first night I realized I loved her.

The next few weeks Bella was up but was recovering slowly. Alice was overjoyed and I slept on the small couch in the room for a few hours while she was here. I had gotten horrible purple bruises under my eyes from lack of sleep, but with Alice here they started to fade.

"Eddie I've been calling you for weeks what's up?"

"Lauren we broke up. I told you I'm dating Bella now!" I shut the phone. Everyone was here and to my pleasure laughing.

"Ahh it's okay Eddie." Bella snickered. I couldn't help smile, I told her she could call me that untill she was out of the hospital, since I couldn't tickle her to make her stop. Emmett gagged and I glared at him. He prented to look shocked.

"What did I do Eddie?" He smirked. Everyone burst out laughing. I sighed and let it go for now. After awhile I laughed with them. I don't know how long we laughed before Bella gasped and grabbed her side. We all stared completely still. After awhile she smiled.

"It's fine. I just hurts a little." She smiled at me. I sighed releaved. We talked for a bit before Angela ran in.

"Hey Bella, sorry but I was told to bring you your homework." Bella groaned but took the pile of sheets from Angela anyway. Angela stayed and talked with us for awhile, like everyday. She was a really sweet girl and was talking to Alice about a guy named Ben that asked her out.

I helped Bella with French since it was the only subject she had trouble with. Infact she helped me with 5 subjects while I helped her with 1. After she finished her french she finished everything else quickly.

"Done." She slammed her trig book making me jump. "Sorry Eddie." She pouted.

"Uhh! You know you're forgiven why are you doing this to me?" I closed my eyes blocking the pout. Everyone laughed. When I opened my eyes she was still pouting. "What?" I groaned.

"You didn't forgive me yet." Then it clicked. When were little if I forgave her I would kiss her cheek. I smiled and kissed her.

"Ahh my eyes!" I looked up to see Alice with her hand over her eyes. Eveyone started laughing.

"You didn't have to watch." I smirked.

"I didn't know what the hell was going on!" She glared at me and everyone laughed. Alice stood her ground for a few minutes before she started laughing herself. We were still laughing when the doctor came in.

"Can you please leave so we can preform our tests?" This doctor was young and not the same one that told me she was in a coma months ago. I knew he didn't like me because... well I actually didn't know. He glared at me as I left. What did I ever do to him? Then I noticed his name tag. 'Dr. Mallroy'. Lauren's brother. Oh lord.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7 The end or a new beginning.

EPOV

I paced quietly waiting for the dr to come out. I knew he wanted to talk to me more than he would want to talk to Bella so I waited. When the door opened he glared at me.

"She should be able to leave tommorro afternoon." He turned to leave but stopped and turned to face me. "I hope you enjoy it while it lasts Cullen."

"While what lasts?" I glared back.

"Someday Bella will find out how you broke Lauren's heart along with about a hundread others and she won't wanna have anything to do with you." He growled and stomped off. I glared at him untill he turned the corner. His words were sinking in. Could he be right? I sighed and walked in to kiss Bella before going to get something for her to eat.

BPOV

After the doctor left Edward walked in and kissed me before asking if I was hungry. I nodded and he left to get me some food. There was something wrong, I could see it in his eyes. I made a mental note to ask him when he got back.

It took 5 minutes for him to come back with a plate filled with food. I ate in silence, everynow and then I noticed him glance at me with sad eyes. When I finished I motioned for him to come sit with me. He layed down beside me and I rested my head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's just, I've broken so many hearts and yet you're still here with me. I don't deserve this happiness." I looked up. His eyes were closed and a single tear slid down his cheek. I wiped it off.

"Don't ever say that Edward." I whispered, my face inches from his. His eyes opened and his breath caught when he saw how close I was. "I'll always love you. And you won't be able to stop me." I glared at him for a moment before kissing him.

"How can you love me though?" He broke the kiss and looked away.

"Because I know who you really are." He smiled and looked back at me.

"So you really love me that much?" He raised an eyebrow. I giggled.

"Yes Edward I love you that much."

"I know." He smirked.

"Then why did you ask?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I wnated to hear you say it." He chuckled.

"Jerk." I slapped his arm playfully.

"Ouch Bella that hurt." He pretended to be in pain.

"Sorry, will a kiss make it better?"

"It will help." He smirked. I kissed him and just our luck everyone else decided to arrive.

"AHH MY EYES AGAIN!" Alice screamed covering her eyes while everyone laughed. I groaned and Edward chuckled. At that moment I knew that we would be together forever.

3 years later

I walked down the stairs slowly, so I wouldn't trip over my silk dress. Edward was waiting at the end, a smile showing clearly on his perfect face. A tear of happiness rolled down my cheek as we said I do. We kissed with passion and when we broke apart a smile was on both our faces and cheers erupted from the crowd.

"So now you're offically mine." He smiled.

"Surprisingly I'm ok with that." I laughed as he picked me up and we ran out the door eager to start our honeymoon.

I waved at my friends and family as we left in his shiny volvo. He drove with one hand as his other one was holding mine. When we arrived at the hotel he picked me up again and we strode into the deserted lobby and to the elevator. He kicked the door open once it was unlocked and kissed down my neck. I was now ready to have the best night of my life.

5 years later

EPOV

"Bella, Rebbecca! I'm home!" I clled out as I entered the house.

"Daddy!" I laughed as I felt 2 tiny arms wrap around my legs. I picked her up and spun her around, loving to hear the laugh that came when I did this.

"Hey Becca. How was your day with mommy?"

"Great! Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper brought Aiden over and we played outside all day!" I laughed. My little girl was 3 years ols and Aiden was 4. Honestly I think he has a crush on her.

"Where's your mommy?" I asked wondering why Bella hadn't come to see me yet.

"She's making dinner and trying to feed Codey at the same time." I laughed again and carried my little girl to the kitchen. I set her down on her favorite chair, and walked over to my Bella.

"Would you like any help?" I chuckled. She grinned.

"Well, you could feed your son so I can feed us."

"No problem." I took Codey in my arms and went to the fridge to find his bottle.

That night Bella was sitting with me and we were watching tv. My life then was perfect, and I hoped it would stay this way forever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sorry it's so short but I wanted to finish it with something like this. I hope you like it! I'm writing some new twilight fanfics so I hope you'll check them out. If you have any ideas that you want me to write about put it in a review.

nickjonasfanalways.


End file.
